borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пасхальные яйца Borderlands 2
Пасхальные яйца - какой-либо объект, предмет или что-то иное, которое отсылается к чему-либо, будь то игра, фильм, книга и так далее. В самом Borderlands 2 представлено просто огромнейшее количество секретов и пасхалок. Тут мы попытаемся собрать их все. Minecraft thumb|right|200px На северо-западе Едких пещер есть небольшая секретная пещера с элементами игры Minecraft. Найти пещеру просто: нужно идти по рельсам от главного здания на запад, пройти по мосту, повернуть направо и немного пройти вдоль скал; слева откроется проход, в конце которого будут видны блоки из Minecraft. Разбив блоки атакой ближнего боя, можно попасть внутрь пещеры, в которой обитают Уроды (Creepers), враги из Minecraft. После убийства всех рядовых уродов появляется урод большего размера (безбашенный урод). После убийства уродов есть высокая вероятность выпадения модификатора внешности персонажа из Minecraft, модификатор головы, или, реже, один из двух видов оружия, сделанных в стиле Minecraft. В дополнение к уродам, в пещере есть блоки из Minecraft: земля, камень, угольная, золотая и эридиевая руда. Последняя придумана разработчиками игры Borderlands и не встречается в Minecraft. При дроблении из угольной руды выпадают патроны, из золотой - деньги, из эридиевой - эридий или модификаторы класса в стиле Minecraft. Оружие "Чурбан", а точнее: красный текст, внешний вид и текстуры следов от пуль оружия, являются ещё одной отсылкой к Minecraft. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *В локации Убежище, поговорив с одним из местных (ярой поклонницей), можно услышать фразу "Я была искателем хранилища, пока мне не прострелили колено". Это отсылка к игре "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim" и фразе стражников в частности, которая стала мемом. *В дополнении Крошка Тина штурмует Обитель дракона испытание по убийству драконов называется "МУС-КОР-ТА!". Это ещё одна отсылка к The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, так как "МУС-КОР-ТА!" является искаженным криком FUS RO DAH, да и в Скайриме главной целью является убийство драконов. Dark Souls 2013-02-09 00017.jpg|Дух 2013-02-09 00016.jpg|Солитер 2013-02-10_00001.jpg|Вид на остров В игре и дополнении к ней есть две отсылки к игре Dark Souls. В локации Едкие пещеры, на одном из островков за границей карты, можно найти рыцаря (возможно протагониста Dark Souls). Его нельзя убить и с ним нельзя поговорить – при взаимодействии он будет только смеяться. Рядом с ним находится призрак бандита с мечом, а между ними - костёр, в который воткнуто оружие тех же бандитов. До острова легче всего добраться, начав плыть от логова Синего. Остров имеет хорошо заметный ориентир - наклонённое дерево. В дополнении Крошка Тина штурмует Обитель дракона есть побочное задание, где рыцарь просит вас собрать души и зажечь костёр. Затем вы приносите души, и рыцарь из костяного становится нормальным, после чего к вам вторгается красный фантом. Fallout 3 thumb|right|200px В игре несколько небольших пасхалок на тему Fallout 3. Можно найти уникальное оружие "Three Dog". Оно является отсылкой к Тридогнайту (Three Dog в оригинале) - диджею радиостанции "Новости Галактики" в игре Fallout 3. Красная надпись оружия "Сердцеед" в оригинале звучит как "I don't want to set the world on fire..." - это отсылка к известной песне группы The Ink Spots - I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire (данная песня - это один из саундтреков в Fallout 3). Тимон и Пумба thumb|right|200pxНаверное, все помнят этих культовых персонажей из мультфильма "Король Лев", позже заимевших и собственный сериал. В игре можно найти зверей Пимона и Тумбу, отсылающих к этим двум закадычным друзьям. Утиные истории thumb|right|312x312pxВ игре есть три карлика, являющихся отсылкой к утятам из Утиных Историй. Бэтмен В локации "Холодильник", можно найти психа по имени Раккмен thumb|right|200px с прикреплёнными к спине крыльями Ракка. В бою он использует бумеранги и дымовые бомбы. Это отсылка к персонажу-супергерою Бэтмену. На высоком уровне сложности этот персонаж именуется уже «Раккмен Навсегда». Властелин Колец 2013-01-08_00026.jpg|Печь с шестерёнкой в доме Железяки 2013-01-08_00027.jpg 2013-01-08_00010.jpg 2013-01-08_00013.jpg 2013-01-08_00014.jpg Присутствует пасхалка из Властелина Колец, отсылающая к Фродо и его странствиям. После прохождения игры (основной сюжетной линии), в режиме Истинного Искателя Хранилища, в доме Железяки (Пустошь ледяных ветров) в камине можно найти шестерёнку (круглую, как кольцо). Взяв её, нужно добраться пешком (не используя транспорт и Систему быстрого перемещения), ни разу не погибнув, до вулкана на северо-западе Эридиевого Мора. Там вас будет ждать Шестерёночник (Geary), напоминающий Голлума/Смеагола. Шестерёночник ударит вас (наносимый им урон ничтожно мал), затем разбежится и прыгнет в лаву. После этого из-за скал вылетят три крупных ракка, которые сбросят сундуки с добычей. В одном из сундуков гарантированно будут только предметы фиолетовой редкости. Будьте аккуратны при использовании Шипастого щита, он может убить Шестерёночника. Самый короткий путь: Пустошь ледяных ветров -> Южный шельф -> Три Рога-Водораздел -> Три Рога-Долина -> Пески -> Эридиевый Мор. Эта пасхалка не отображается в списке заданий. Можно просто убить Шестерёночника с вероятностью выпадения из него легендарных оранжевых предметов, но тогда вы не получите сундуки. В дополнении Крошка Тина штурмует Обитель дракона, при первой встрече с Железякой, который не дает вам пройти, он берёт свой посох и бьёт об землю, говоря: "Вы не пройдёте!" ("You shall not pass!"). Это отсылка к Гендальфу из к/ф "Властелин Колец". Игра престолов Жители в Убежище иногда приветствуют вас фразой "Зима близко" ("Winter is coming"). Это - девиз дома Старк из цикла "Песнь Льда и Пламени". В дополнении "Крошка Тина штурмует Обитель дракона" можно найти принца Джеффри, сидящего на стальном троне из пушек, что является отсылкой к королю Джоффри и Железному Трону. Доктор Кто thumb|left|300px В игре присутствуют несколько отсылок к сериалу "Доктор Кто". По радио иногда перечисляются имена людей - это имена актёров, игравших первых четырех Докторов Кто. В начале игры Железяка говорит фразу "Allons-y", которую в свое время говорил 10-й Доктор. Один из костюмов для Майи - "Роуз Тэйлор" (Rose Tailor) - вероятно является отсылкой к Роуз Тайлер, спутнице 9-го и 10-го Докторов. Тихоокеанский рубеж В дополнении Крошка Тина штурмует Обитель дракона существует отсылка к фильму "Тихоокеанский Рубеж" (2013). В Крылатой Буре на заднем фоне можно увидеть, пожалуй, самых огромных существ на Пандоре. Огромный Каменный Голем и огромный Мимик, исполняющие роль Егеря (робота) и Кайдзю (монстра) соответственно. В исходе поединка Голем побеждает Мимика и погибает сам, падая в глубины пещер. Ссылка на видео находится в комментариях. Голова Гвен thumb|right|200pxПутешествуя по миру вы можете найти череп женщины по имени Гвен, что является отсылкой к фильму "SE7EN". Голову вы можете найти совершенно случайно в какой-либо коробке, а вместе с головой будет лежать уникальный пистолет Гвен. Найти можно в Песках. Вероятное местонахождение (подробнее в соответствующей статье): *Внутри мастерской Элли. Справа, около входа. *Вне мастерской Элли. Слева от скалы, недалеко от перехода в локацию Долина. *В лагере стервятников. В одном из домов около обрыва. *Рядом со станцией Новый-Вы, около поезда идущего в Линчвуд. *Рядом с опорой ЛЭП на севере, около заправки. Как только вы откроете коробку, вы услышите сообщение Джека "Что в коробке?!" Двойная радуга thumb|right|200pxВ месте под названием "Совокупное Приобретение" в Нагорье (задание Вершина: Всего лишь проверка) есть небольшая палатка у основания скалы. Если спрыгнуть со скалы на палатку, включится радио и появится двойная радуга. Данная пасхалка является отсылкой к известному видео на YouTube. За обнаружение этой пасхалки даётся достижение Что это значит?. QR-Код На одном из столов и в Холодильнике можно встретить пиццу с Мокси на коробке. В нижнем правом углу будет двумерный штрих-код QR Code. При сканировании штрих-кода получается: "Wise man say forgiveness is divine but never pay full price for late pizza.- Captain Picard" (Мудрец утверждает что прощение божественно, но никогда не платите по полной за запоздалую пиццу. - Капитан Пикар). Сундук разработчиков На юго-западе Тундры-Экспресс под скалой расположен Сундук разработчиков, такой же, как и в первой игре. Daft Punk thumb|right|200px В игре можно получить шлем для Зер0, являющийся отсылкой к группе Daft Punk. Социальные сети В штаб-квартире Алых налетчиков в Убежище, в комнате с мониторами, можно найти пасхальное яйцо, связанное с Facebook: на дисплеях отображаются страницы Роланда, Лилит, Брика и Мордекая. Там также есть монитор с полной девушкой на пляже и всплывающим окном, запрашивающим повторное подключение веб-камеры. На базе Огненного Ястреба на одном из мониторов показан синий экран смерти со ссылками на порноресурсы, вызвавшими ошибку. Мишка Тедди Borderlands2 2013-01-08 16-02-46-91.jpg|Месторасположение головы медвежонка Borderlands2 2013-01-08 16-41-57-66.jpg|Месторасположение туловища медвежонка Borderlands2 2013-01-08 16-42-25-13.jpg Мама мишки Тедди.jpg|мама мишки Тедди В Гиперионском заповеднике, на причале, можно увидеть огромного мишку Тедди. Для этого нужно подойти к вышке, которая находится возле электрического забора (вниз не спрыгивать!), и в кустах у подножья вышки нажать кнопку действия (по умолчанию "Е"). Выпадет ЭХО-запись aka голова медведя. Теперь нужно идти к полукруглым воротам, которые расположены напротив вышки. Забравшись по ящикам вверх, в кустах возле стены нужно снова нажать "Е". Выпадет ещё одна ЭХО-запись aka туловище медведя. Разворачиваемся и смотрим на трубу на соседней крыше. Если все сделано правильно, то на трубе появится зелёный силуэт медвежонка. Сажаем его на трубу и ждём, пока кран достанет его маму. Рыбка Таннис 2013-01-13_00018.jpg|электрическая 2013-01-13_00019.jpg|огненная 2013-01-13_00020.jpg|кислотная 2013-01-13_00021.jpg|взрывная 2013-01-13_00022.jpg|шлаковая 217490_screenshots_2013-02-19_00009 (1).jpg|Рыбка! В локации Котел Пилозуба, в районе "Резервуар на Главной улице", есть пасхалка, схожая с пасхалкой из первой части. Бежим до южного края локации, где расположены две сторожевые пулемётные вышки. Убиваем всё вокруг, чтобы не мешало. Находим пять бочек: , , (находится на берегу за пределами карты, можно увидеть в снайперский прицел), и . Уничтожайте бочки в указанном порядке; если всё сделано правильно, то вы увидите небольшой трюк, исполненный Таннис под музыку. Майкл Мамарил thumb|right|200px Имя героя связано с реальным человеком, который скончался в октябре 2011 года от рака. Друг Майкла, Карло, послал письмо с просьбой о короткой речи, которая могла быть прочитана Железякой для того, чтобы почтить память своего покойного друга. Gearbox также пообещала включить Майкла в Borderlands 2 как память покойному фанату Borderlands. Разное *При убийстве Сальвадор иногда напевает "never gonna give﻿ you up". Это отсылка к песне "Never Gonna Give﻿ You Up" Рика Эстли. *В конце игры Лилит произносит фразу "Ain't no rest for the wicked...". В первой части Borderlands, во вступительном ролике, звучала песня с таким же названием от группы Cage The Elephant. *На севере Песков есть кладбище. На одной из могил, справа от церкви, находится мяч с кровавым отпечатком – отсылка к воображаемому другу главного героя фильма "Castaway" ("Изгой" в российском прокате). *Левиафан из дополнения Капитан Скарлетт и ее пиратское сокровище является отсылкой к Левиафану из Ветхого Завета. *Задание "Ракеты здесь не помогут" является отсылкой к к/ф "Top Gun". *Лэни Уайт (задание "Неприветливость") является отсылкой к Белоснежке и Семи гномам. Leney White '''- это перефразированная '''Snow White, что в переводе означает "Белоснежка", при этом, если зайти в комнату Лэни, из которой она выходит, можно найти кровати гномов. *У доктора Зеда можно найти двумерный штрих-код (QR-code) на верхней левой морозилке для трупов. *Если, находясь в Бункере, смотреть на пик Терраморфа несколько минут, то Терраморф непобедимый сначала нырнёт под воду, а потом, через некоторое время, вынырнут его щупальца и начнут танцевать. *Миссия "Отщепенцы" - намёк на Черепашек Ниндзя. Для Зер0 есть вариант расцветки "Мутант", которая является ещё одной отсылкой к Черепашкам. *Один из обликов на Зер0 называется "Боевая жаба" - это отсылка к жабам из игры Battletoads. *Ракетомёт "Привет из Челябинска" является отсылкой к Челябинскому метеориту, а отрывок текста - к песне "Ночной Дозор". Данная отсылка присутствует в русской версии игры; в оригинале название ракетомёта (Tunguska) и сопроводительный текст ("It will split the sky in two") являются отсылкой к Тунгусскому феномену. *Достижение "I am become Death..." - отсылка к цитате Оппенгеймера, "отца ядерной бомбы", сказанной во время интервью о его чувствах к изобретенному оружию. *Достижение "Who made that man a gunner?" и "Hot! Too Hot!" - отсылки к "Космическим яйцам" Мела Брукса - пародии на "Звездные Войны". *Достижение "For the Hoard" - игра слов, отсылка к World of Warcraft, где неигровые персонажи фракции Орда говорят "за Орду" ("For the Horde") после взятия задания, а также возможное достижение за уничтожение лидеров фракции Альянса. Кроме того, экран загрузки локации Тысяча Порезов схож по виду и названию с игровой зоной Тысяча Игл из той же World of Warcarft. *Красный текст оружия "Лук" (В ориг. Ceci n'est pas une sniper rifle! ) является отсылкой к картине Рене Маггрита "Вероломство образов", на которой изображена трубка и надпись "Это не трубка!" (Ориг. Ceci n’est pas une pipe). *Красный текст оружия "''Рубин''" ("Когда нужно выбирать между одним злом и другим, я выбираю то, которое еще не пробовал") является известной цитатой Мэй Уэст в фильме 1936 года "Клондайк Энни". *Ракетомёт Нюкем – прямая отсылка к серии игр "Duke Nukem". По виду он схож с ракетомётом "RPG" Дюка, а на левой стороне ствола нарисован знак радиации, являющийся неотъемлемой частью игры "Duke Nukem 3D". *Навык Сальвадора "Жвачка закончилась" – это отсылка к игре Duke Nukem Forever, которая является отсылкой к фильму "They live". *Облик Майи "Slice of Fried Gold" является отсылкой к фильму "Шон живых мертвецов". "Fried gold" - термин, что использовался в фильме. *Облик головы для Сальвадора "Breaking Bald" является отсылкой к сериалу "Breaking Bad" ("Во все тяжкие"). *Имеется отсылка к актёру Нейтану Филлиону и к его сериалу "Светлячок". В локации Liar's Berg есть знак, гласящий "Fillion's Ammunition and Arms". *В игре есть окрас "Лямбда", копирующий цвета защитного костюма Гордона Фримена из компьютерной игры "Half-Life". *Задание "Выстрелить тому парню в лицо" является отсылкой к к/ф "Мальчишник в Вегасе", где полицеский даёт одному из детей электро-шокер, после чего этот самый ребёнок выстреливает из него одному из главных протагонистов фильма в лицо, после чего коп будет смеяться и говорить: "Бум, хаха, прямо в лицо! Прямо в лицо....." *Навыки Гейдж "На 20% круче", "Разлад", "Занимательная математика", "Злая колдунья", "Убийственный взгляд", "Не забывайте делиться", "Выносливость как у пони", "Поживей" являются отсылкой к мультфильму "My Little Pony: Frendship is Magic". *Играя за Гейдж, при убийстве врага можно услышать фразы "Domination" и "M-m-m-monster kill", которые являются отсылкой к серии игр "Unreal Tournament". *Одна из "голов" на Майю называется Metal Fear, что является отсылкой к игре Metal Gear Solid, также в оригинале Безбашнезавр Рекс называется Metal Gear REX, что является отсылкой к той же игре, где финальный босс - робот с таким же названием. *В локации Эридиевый Мор можно найти Мордоплюя по кличке Король Монг. Это отсылка к старому к/ф "Кинг-Конг". *В локации Эридиевый Мор можно найти Мордоплюя по кличке Донки Монг. Это отсылка к старой игре "Донки Конг". *В дополнении "Мистер Торрг устраивает месилово" первое задание называется "Highway To Hell", что является намёком на одноимённую песню группы AC/DC. *В дополнении Капитан Скарлетт и ее пиратское сокровище, в локации Маяк Магниса, есть персонаж, которого зовут Мистер Бабблс, а также психопат по имени Сестричка. Это явная отсылка к игре BioShock. От Сестрички можно получить пистолет Крошка Эви, который является отсылкой к "Еве" – веществу в "Bioshock". *Мэл является явной отсылкой к персонажу "Пиноккио", который так же хотел стать "настоящим". *Облик "I Blue Myself" отсылается к сериалу "Замедленное развитие". *Возле входа в логово Тины (на скале) нарисовано лицо кролика, внешне похожее на маску "Пилы".thumb|Джон Краммер? *В локации Эридиевый Мор (на сложности "РИИХ") местные мордоплюи очень похожи на демона Диабло из одноименной игры. thumb|Diablo *В локации "Тысяча порезов" (на сложности "РИИХ") можно встретить противника с именем "Мускул". Внешне он напоминает Халка – персонажа комиксов Marvel. *В дополнении Крошка Тина штурмует Обитель дракона, во время выполнения одного из заданий, Лилит говорит Тине, что лица гномов очень похожи на лицо Сальвадора. Далее Тина спрашивает у Сальвадора, не против ли он, что все гномы в ее игре выглядят, как он. Он отвечает, что это классно. Это отсылка к недавнему обвинению дизайнера игры в расизме. *В дополнении Крошка Тина штурмует Обитель дракона есть монстр Метла, который является отсылкой к мультфильму Уолта Диснея "Фантазия". *Фраза Крига "FANTASTIC BLOOD BOY" является отсылкой к игре Super Meat Boy. *Все персонажи могут разблокировать облик Розовая Пандора, который является отсылкой к серии фильмов (и мультфильмов) "Розовая пантера". *Одна из реплик Крига при убийстве – "REDRUM" – отсылка к роману Стивена Кинга "Сияние", где Дэнни написал на двери REDRUM, что в зеркале можно было прочитать как MURDER. См. также *Пасхальные яйца Borderlands *Пасхальные яйца Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel uk:Секрети Borderlands 2 en:Easter Eggs & References (Borderlands 2) Категория:Секреты